ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yomi (Senran Kagura)
How Yomi joined the Tourney Yomi lived and grew up in the slums and harbors great hate for people who are satisfied with life. She watched her own parents die because of their poverty. In the street when she was having a meal, on the TV she saw that Ikaruga's foster father was giving enormous aid to overseas countries. This turned Yomi's hate towards Ikaruga. Yomi doesn't know the full details but it seems that her parents sold her off for their own desires. In the Hanzo arc even until the end she held onto her hatred, but in the Hebijo arc, due to a certain item, she and Ikaruga eventually became friends. In Deep Crimson she is originally hostile towards Ikaruga while fighting her in Hebijo Castle, however when Ikaruga divulges Yomi in the secret of her adoption and true origin, she has a little change of heart. Even though she has grown a certain respect for her, Yomi is still troubled opening up to Ikaruga due to their social differences. Eventually however the two are able to overcome their barriers and become friends. How to unlock *Do an 80-hit combo with Homura. *Play 604 matches For both methods, you might fight Yomi at the Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 825 Smash Coins. After defeating Yomi, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the former Hebijo girl who opnce lived on the streets, Yomi!" She will be seen left of Chrome, right of Hendrickson, above Shiranui and below Mr. Ping. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yomi holds her zweihander, Ragnarok to the close. After the announcer calls her name Yomi swings Ragnarok two times, then fires an arrow off her wrist crossbow as the camera zooms then says "We're renegades. We can't afford to live in luxury.” Special Moves Sigmund (Neutral) Yomi lifts her large sword overhead and then charges energy into it. Her sword then extends and becomes massive from its original size before tilting back and slamming it into the ground; thus releasing waves of intense pressure on any and all enemies. Niflheim (Side) Yomi fires several shots from her crossbow weapon and then finishes with a shot from her large bomber-type weapon. Asgard (Up) Yomi takes her sword and does several somersaults before jamming it into the ground and releasing a shock wave. Vanaheim (Down) Yomi spins her sword around her, then fires three bombs forward. Muspell (Hyper Smash) Yomi raises her sword, then does six circular slashes, then shoots a number of shots from her crossbow. Ragnarok (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Yomi causes her sword to become even larger and starts to spin around, generating a large tornado that carries her up into the air. She then points her sword downwards, and jams it down into the ground, using the air pressure from the wind to enhance the power of the impact a great deal. Victory Animations #Yomi raises Ragnarok then sets it in the ground and claps her hands together saying "You're no match for me!" #Yomi fires a spray of arrows from her wrist crossbow and says "I offer this victory to the gods themselves!" #Yomi thrusts Ragnarok then shoots a bomb out of her wrist crossbow and says "Bang goes your victory." On-Screen Appearance Yomi jumps down and swings Ragnarok to her fighting stance saying "I sacrifice myself to the will of our dance!" Trivia *Yomi's rival is Midna's humanoid form, Twili Midna. *Yomi shares her English voice actress with Ashei and Francesca Lucchini. *Yomi shares her German voice actress with Vanishing Gungaroo. *Yomi shares her Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya, Songbird and Elam. *Yomi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kushina Uzumaki and Ikaruga. Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters